Sadist
by Fugitive of Gray
Summary: Tucker finds himself with a large task when Danny's accident makes him more like his evil future self than anything else. Is there still hope for heroism in his sole best friend? AU
1. The Bad

_A/N: I'm Baack! With a new project that came to me, these things take time to fester people!_

* * *

The Bad

* * *

Sam walked into the dark room, the curtains were drawn. She saw him transfixed at the monitor, he didn't look at her but she could see that he was doing something that consumed him entirely. All of this led to the simple fact that he was probably on Facebook.

"Tucker!" She yelled, this made him flinch, "Get offa there! I"m talking to you!"

"Sheesh woman," He growled in a semi-predatorial fashion, "I'm busy!"

She pulled a chair beside him, "Doing what that would deter you from my presence"

"Pure Awesomeness" Simply he opened a window that he had minimized, Sam was instantly blinded by the sheer amount of color brightly illuminated to the degree that she could barely stand to look at it, the flashing, wiggling, beeping, adds. She strained not to look away, Tucker paused to delete a pop up and turned to face her, the computer screen so bright she could only see half his face.

"Um... You like bright colors I see?" Tucker's composition darkened

"You need to read this" he said gravely. She reluctantly looked back and tried to block out the presence of adds. In the center of all the chaos it read "HOW 2 B A SUPA HERO" captioned on a picture of a cat smiling with a cape on.

"Dammit Tucker!" She slammed her fist down, "I hate LOL Cats!"

He rolled his eyes, "You need to read the whole thing!" She slammed her fist down on the table again in irritation and focused intently on the screen.

"And stop hitting my desk!" Tucker exclaimed.

"Shut up." She slurred "I'm reading!" she squints her eyes "What is this crap? Can't these people spell ANYTHING!" she exclaimed angrily, she growled and squinted harder.

"Be calm, it will all make sense later" Tucker spoke in his guru voice

"I thought I told you to stop talking like that" She muttered, eye brows pressed together in concentration translating acronyms.

Tucker stood and turned around to face the window ominously, He turned and spoke after 5 minutes of silence "So, what do you think?"

Sam sits in silence for a moment in front of the bright monitor, her silhouette spun around in the spinney chair to face him. He could tell her face was glaring at him some how, "Well I could barley read it, I'm pretty sure I've been rendered color blind, I now hate cats, my head hurts, I still have that cold you gave me last week, and I really really need to retreat into a dark corner to gather my gothness." She casually listed, then fell silent, her hand twitched involuntarily.

He tinged in sympathy, "Whoa, you didn't need to let all of that loose"

"Neon colors burn. Can I go home now?" She spoke in a monotone, her eyes blankly twist into the corner.

"No, I've discussed it with my friend here," He motions to the empty spot directly to his right, Sam refocuses her eyes long enough to give him a perplexed look, "And we've decided that you are worthy," He says in a slower more dramatic tone, he waits and gages her response.

She stares at him blankly.

He motions for her to say something "Come on!" he coaxes "Do you wanna or not"

She slumps in her chair. Tucker gasps and runs to her side,

"Sam! Saam!" He says loudly in her ear, he slaps her in the face lightly. She doesn't respond. He moves backwards "Is she?" he trails off.

Danny appears behind her, another silhouette against the blaring monitor, Tucker could see his eyes were bright red with no other details in his Phantom form apparent.

"Dude!" screeched Tucker loudly, reaching several supposedly impossible octaves "Not COOL!"

Danny only laughs coldly, "We need to talk about who you bring to my lair" he says with a cool amused tone.

"Your lair?" Tucker flares "My room! Not your lair! And you didn't need to kill her" He hissed

"Ok ok," He says with his hands raised in front of his face "So who was this chick anyways?" His eyes turn green, he reaches behind him to turn off the monitor "This site is killing me! I hate adds" He frowns as his eyes adjust to the sudden darkness, Tucker's face twists into an unseen grin,

"That's what she said."

They both are silent.

"Terrible timing dude," Danny says, he turns on the light switch behind him. They both can observe the room properly now, Sam sits slumped in her chair with blood dripping down into a pool under the chair. A large hole is present in the back of her head.

Tucker gasps. And starts to hyperventilate a little, "Sh-sh-she's dead..."

Danny calmly surveys the damage and bends down to look underneath the dripping head wound, "Your carpet is toast." He remarks dryly, He sighs and he stands up and places his hand on Tucker's back, "Sorry man."

The boy is still breathing heavily staring intently at the murder. He doesn't respond.

"Tucker!" Both boys jump at Tucker's mom calling from downstairs, "What are you doing up there? Would you and your friend like some snacks?"

"We're good!" Tucker calls down in a tone a little too high, "We need to hide this body." He says aside to Danny in a hushed tone, his heart pumping adrenaline as his eyes dart from his half dead friend to the fully dead girl. Tucker shakes the shock off and turns to Danny

"Did you get any practice with your ghost powers today?" He asks in a serious tone,

"Yes," Danny responds innocently,

"Not killing things?"

Danny falls silent and looks down with a small smile playing on his face,

Tucker sighs, "Flying?" He asks gently,

Danny looks up and nods his head,

"Intangibility I hope, no blood anywhere you hear!"

"Will do!" Danny chirps lightly as he turns the body intangible with a touch and then slings it over his shoulder and goes straight up through the ceiling.

Tucker lets out the huge breath of air he was holding in and collapses on top of his bed. He then jumps up and rushes to the computer, pushing the bloody chair aside into the closet, having decided to post that as his Facebook status, "You. Kill. Me." He mutters breathlesssly as he types it into the machine.

"That can be arranged." Danny says from above. Tucker jumps, it's just Danny with his head poking in upside down from the ceiling, his eyes bloody red again.

"Stop doing that!" Tucker barks irritably he quickly presses submit and twirls around in the chair. Danny laughs emptily and changes into human form as he lands on the bed. Then Tucker's mom walks in, Tucker freezes. She holds up a plate of chocolate chip cookies cheerfully.

"I baked some just for you boys, take one" She says in a melodic tone

Danny grabs one and expresses his appreciation in a light tone, Tucker takes one a little more haltingly and stutters a "Thank you"

Ms Foley winks "See you boys" she says gently and leaves

Tucker looks at his friend, perplexed, Danny shrugs.

"I've been getting some practice, I only over shadowed them and told them that it was me who came up here, and not that girl." He says calmly

"Sam," Tucker corrects

"Ok," Danny says quickly, "Come on, we've got some graveyard plundering to be doing" He says in a chipper tone,

"You didn't really just say that dude." Tucker said dryly,

"Yes I did, and I also got you a rug to cover up the blood stain."

Tucker steals a glance next to him where Sam was murdered, sure enough: Rug. "Ughh... this is going to be a long night." Tucker moans, "One murder is bad enough, but sooner or later BOOM, mountains of bodies!"

Danny slaps him fraternally on the back "Cheer up! It's only the afternoon, you and Sandy barely got home from school! The evening hasn't even begun yet"

"Sam," He corrects again,

"Ok, I was close wasn't I?"

"Yeah." Tucker omits "But dude, why are so cheerful!"

"Chocolate releases endorphins which makes people naturally happier" He smiles another eerily cheerful smile and rocks back and forth from sitting position, then snaps back into action.

Tucker blinks.

Danny stands up and offers a hand to Tucker,

"I wonder about you sometimes." he says

"Only sometimes?" Danny's tone darkens and his eyes turn red, synchronized, "I wonder about me all the time, I'm the subject of my own cruel fascination of what the world has in store for me."

Tucker blinks again "No more chocolate. Ever. Did you get my mom to spike those cookies?"

Danny smiles. "No..." he says in the most innocent tone he could muster, Tucker swallows visibly and puts the cookie on to the desk. Danny chuckles and takes Tucker through the wall before the boy could protest.

* * *

_A/N: ONE MORE TIME! Woot! Story three! Second Author's note, I'm just taking the time to thank the people who may or may not be reading and reviewing in advance so that just in case they do read and review I can thank them in the next chapter! Rock on!_

_And my excuse for abandoning FF for however long period of time (weeks? months? I have no sense of time) I have not touched this site is that my social life was resurrected and part my Sims 2 game was resurrected, and I have band till 5 three days a week. What can I say, free time is in excess during those beautiful summer months. Heh heh heh... Shoot me._

_Special thanks to PsychoticNari who's dedication may have just kicked me into putting in some time. Thanks a lot Nari!_

_~FoG_


	2. The Good

_A/N: Note that I've redone this chapter. It was stupid before (Danny was aware of the narrator, but that's just a plot bunny that wrestled it's way in) It hasn't changed any plot immensely and you aren't missing anything from not knowing what it was like before._

* * *

The Good

* * *

Danny and Tucker strolled down the street on that very same evening. Danny looks as calm as ever walking through a graveyard, Tucker doubts this is the first time he's been here. The ghost boy then pulls out a large map with several X's on it.

Tucker gapes.

He drops his voice to a whisper to avoid attracting attention, "Where are we going again?" He asks quickly. Danny smiles and points to an X on the map like he's on a scavenger hunt.

"The graveyard, I put the body under a rock" He says with a small amount of childlike pride. Tucker looks at him for a few seconds.

"What?" He asks innocently. "What's wrong with hiding them under rocks?"

"No that's not it. You made a map?"

"Yeah..." Danny gives him a defensive look.

Tucker sighs. There is still so much work to be done. It was looking even more daunting to see how far his friend had fallen in the last six months. They continue walking towards the large spiraling graveyard arches then suddenly Danny's ghost sense goes off.

"Oh no! There's a ghost near by!" He mock cries out in fear.

"You wanna go get that man?" Tucker says hopefully.

"And like fight it?" Danny replies, a little confused.

"Go blow off some steam." The human says adamantly. Danny shrugs and wanders off in the direction of some privacy. Tucker relaxes a bit, he would rather find Sam without Danny. He pauses and looks back at Danny who is still walking away at a unmotivated pace with his map. Which would have come in handy.

But then again maybe he could finally do the right thing without Danny. He entered the arch opening up to the graveyard. He had to admit it that this was a pretty good hiding place for dead bodies, except there are plenty of rocks to look under in graveyards.

"Well, she might have thought this would be a fitting place for her gothic persona" He said to himself softy, wandering through the empty graveyard that was clearing out as the sun was going down. He doubted that he would even want to be in a Amity Park graveyard under normal circumstances.

He looks around, not too convinced that he wanted to move rocks to find a dead body as much as he wanted to just let it be found by mourners someday and hope that Danny didn't leave any finger prints if that was a way just to get out of this place. There was a thin layer of fog making the sky look completely gray obscuring the top parts of the sparse trees that had lost all of their leaves scattered every few row. One would think that they'd have enough fertilizer to keep their leaves. "This place is such a downer." He says to himself.

"Of course it's a downer, it's a graveyard." A female voice said next to him, Tucker spun around to see a girl dressed in all pink, with blue eyes and short blond hair down to her shoulders in a "cute" bob perched on the brick wall behind him. Tucker quirked his eyebrow at her sudden appearance.

"And would you be doing up there?" He asked trying to sound as casual as possible to hide his surprise.

"No I'm actually looking for some one, that boy you were with? Danny?" She asks meekly.

"Oh," Tucker stalled "He ran off-he had to do something..." Tucker stuttered, he found himself being really distracted by her from his mission for some odd reason. She just smiled back at him.

"Oh that's ok. You know about him _right?_" She asked putting on some charm. Tucker froze in place, _How could she know?_

"Um... know what?" Tucker said mentally pleading she was talking about something else.

"About his ghost powers silly! I need some help with mine, I know he just got them but ever since he's been getting all that help from Plasmius he's improved so much, and I've been wondering if I could get some non-evil tips." She responded in an brainy and flirtatious tone.

Tucker fell silent, the age old question daunting him in bravado, he opened his mouth, then closed it again.

"Come on! Where is he!" She asked with more enthusiasm. This was feeling strangely like an interrogation.

Tucker looked at her warily, "I have no idea to be honest." He admitted, feeling a little bit more comfortable around her.

"Then what are you doing in a graveyard by yourself" she persisted. There was a undertone of her voice that made him really want to tell the truth, he couldn't put his finger on it though.

Pausing he said, "Looking for a body."

She stared at him for a moment, "B-Body?" She stuttered,

Tucker examined her reaction and waited a few moments, she seemed a little too innocent to be in a graveyard, and very persistent on finding Danny. Her stalker-woman-ship reminded him somewhat of Paulina, but worse because she was actually getting information out of him. He mentally hits himself for being so weak to charm.

But maybe she could help him out, he did have some leverage over her. "Yeah, can you help me find it? Danny hid it." Tucker asked hopefully, "Under a rock" he added, the girl hopped down from the post and stood silently for a moment,

Timidly she replied a stuttered "S-sure."

They walked through the graveyard. Well he walked through the graveyard, the girl had changed into her ghost form and had phased under the ground looking for bodies. This gave him some time to think about this "Plasmius" that she had mentioned, and then the part about the non-evil tips.

He sighed, just another bone to pick with his friend.

The girl suddenly popped up in front of his nose. He jumped backwards, she snickered a little, "I found it" she said between giggles, Tucker stopped in his train of thought and followed her as she flew off in the direction of her discovery. He stopped as she lifted a rock up with surprising strength, the bloody body of Sam Manson was un-covered sprawled out under it like this was just another toss-and-run for Danny.

Danny was in a hurry it appeared. No wonder he was able to do all of the other stuff that he did in the time it took Tucker to update his Facebook status.

The girl's expression darkened from the mild amusement of surprising him to an expression of dismay from seeing a human body like this. Tucker looked down and took his beret off, feeling a mild apprehension that this wasn't going to be the last body he was going to see. He looks around the rest of the graveyard and wonders how many other rocks have bodies hidden under them. The girl floated in place without bothering to land, she was in a profound state of horror, he allowed himself a glance over at her outfit while she gaped, it had the same style of the gloves and jumpsuit as Danny's, except that where there was black on Danny's costume there was pink on hers, there were also some hearts in white splattered across it the pink.

Sam would cry.

Although she really couldn't because she was dead, and there was something depressing about knowing she wouldn't.

Neither of them spoke in some sort of semi-formal mourning. In the silence Tucker found himself slightly calmed. The wind blowing the spattered leaves over the brown ground was the only movement for eons in such a still place.

"I can bring her back Tucker." She said simply in a monotone, somewhat ruining the serenity of the graveyard.

Tucker allowed another perplexed look, "What do you have angel powers too or something?" he asked sarcastically.

She suddenly became enthusiastic and beamed, "Yeah! How did you know"

Tucker sighed, "Just a guess"

She looked at him a little bit of confusion and raises her hands in preparation, pink sparkles dance from them, "Your friend will be perfect when she comes back!" She squeals.

Tucker raises an eye brow, the girl begins an incantation, more pink light streams from her palms and little wings grow from her back. Sam's body floats in a ray up pure pink light, it raises and falls back on the ground, she lands on her feet.

The girl looks pleased with herself, all of her extensions disappear and she claps her hands together, "How do you feel!"

Sam looks at her for a moment with an expression of shock. "Like... Like..." she says haltingly, still adjusting her tongue, "Happy!" she bubbles out finally "Thanks!" she beams a super creepy smile on her body which is still pale as can be with red pasted down the back of her matted hair.

Tucker turns around and sighs heavily, Sam was not going to like this if she came to her senses if he knew anything about the former goth.

Above, a figure darts across the sky and falls in to a tree. Tucker notes it as Danny and doesn't think much of it. Sam hugs her savior.

"Oh Thank you thank you thank you!" She babbled to her friend in pink "What's your name anyways?"

"Mary-Sue," She replied pleasantly "A pleasure to meet you! And you are?"

"Samantha Manson" Her hand went up to meet Mary-Sue's, they both giggled at the amount of dried blood that flaked off into Mary-Sue's hand after they parted.

"We need to get you cleaned up!" Mary-Sue exclaimed in overdramatic concern, "We don't want you looking like you had just risen from the grave, you can come to my house!"

Sam smiled a very not-Goth smile, "Why thank you again! I'd love to." She took Mary-Sue's arm and looked over at Tucker for the first time, "See you at school tomorrow Tucker!" She said, Tucker noted that Mary-Sue had a point of wanting to clean up Sam. Sam and her new friend took to the sky.

Danny went invisible as they were passing, he saw Mary-Sue quirk her head in his direction before she had gone out of sight. He landed right beside Tucker.

"Hey Tuck," He greeted, Tucker jumped,

"Hey man! You scared me!" He smiled, "As usual, so where have you been all this time the sun is nearly setting,"

Danny looks around as if it was for the first time, "Yeah it is," He observes out loud.

"We should get out of here man, I have some things I need to ask you about," Tucker says, he hoped that Danny would actually answer his questions.

"Later man," Danny acquits quickly, "I have some stuff I have to do tonight, and some fish I have to fry" He gazes out into the nothingness, still searching, still seeing nothing.

Tucker looks at him warily, "Alright, can you just give me a lift home then,"

"Ok," Danny said, "As long as we don't have to run in with anymore horrible stereotypes. I swear once she started glowing pink my stomach became a violent possessed thing that wanted to claw it's way out through my mouth using whatever means necessary."

"Unfortunate." Tucker said without sympathy, "Fly please, this place is creepy"

Danny smiles with synchronized eye bloodying "And you ask me for a ride?"

He nervously laughs "Come on, Whoosh!" he moves his hand in a sweeping ark. Danny's eyes turn green,

"I'm just messing with you." He says with a questionable look in his eye, he then grabs Tucker, and flies off into the gray sky.


	3. The Ugly

_A/N: Whelp, this is about the longest thing I've ever written for this site, thats not to discourage you from reading it! It ties up many things from the previous chapter that couldn't fit. There always is back log! Dang oversized plot anyway! Gah!_

* * *

The Ugly

* * *

Both boys woke up slightly jaded, well maybe not Danny, but Tucker was certainly rattled from the first body of Danny's that he had encountered. It didn't help that he knew her, or that he was bringing her newly resurrected form to school to meet Danny, (for real this time) Sam or Samantha as she preferred to be called now met Tucker in the hall way after coming to school with Mary-Sue. Said other girl departed to do whatever girls do in the mornings. Samantha calmly regarded Tucker with a degree of politeness, he was somewhat sad that she wasn't the same as she was before.

They migrated towards Danny's locker, "Dude, I know you've been busy with stuff, but there's somebody you should meet" Tucker said casually, strolling up to Danny with Samantha in tow, she smiles sweetly. He greets it with a scowl and a raised eye brow at the girly girl nature of her.

Danny looked at him and then her again, there was this overwhelming impassiveness shrouding him, he really didn't know what it was,

"She means nothing to me." He says shortly. The teenage girl dressed in all pink doesn't seem to take much offence, she looks at him with prolonged calmness.

He wondered if he could make her scream.

"You've only been looking at her for five sec-" Tucker protested, she shushes him,

"It's ok Tucker, I'm Samantha by the way," She held out her hand in greeting,

"I don't care" Danny said bluntly and refused it.

Samantha didn't seem shaken at all, "And I'd love to get to know you better too! Thanks for asking" She cheerfully replied

"Depends on what the tarot cards say Sam." Danny flippantly said, looking at his hands,

She paused for a second, biting her lip, "Don't call me that." She said almost self consciously,

"Why? You don't like my new nickname for you?" He inquired in surprise, fishing for some way to annoy the seemingly unshakeable girl. It was like testing out a new toy,

"No. I'd like for you not to call me that again" She said in a serious tone, louder this time.

Oh oh oh, there's some pride to this girl.

"Well there's quite a bit of paper work to go through and some bureaucrats I need to consult with before I can change it again. It's a very lengthily process..." He drawled sarcastically.

And just like a snap she was back to her cheer and happiness tone, "That's ok! Call me when you get it done!" She chirped, then just turned around and walked away.

"Tootles!" Danny cried out with a wave and a mock smile. He watched her walk out of sight and turned back to his friend,

He did not look amused. "Man, why'd you shoot her down?" Tucker asked, visibly exhausted,

Danny mock cheerfully smiled, "Why are you trying to set me up on some date anyways?" He asked in a light tone with a nasty underlay of malice, "I don't need anybody." He said softer to himself.

Tucker was taken aback, but not enough to curb his own indignation his friends eyes had turned a bloody red in his human form and looked deadly close to strangling him, he says nothing and folds his arms in front of his chest.

"Why does she matter so much?" Danny asked exasperated, but somehow also feeling eerily amused with his own malice,

Something inside Tucker snapped, "Because I don't know if I want to be _here_ much longer!" He said intensively, his eyes burning holes into Danny, he grimaced as if to keep from hurling.

"Excuse me?" Danny asked, knocked down a few parameters of chutzpah.

"That's just it Danny, I can't take this anymore, I found the bodies." He said slowly, he had spent the remainder of last evening following the map that he'd pawned off Danny in the graveyard. He'd gone back to place on foot in the dead of night and went to every single one of those X's and unearthed body after body.

Danny slowed down in his mind, sensing that he was going to have to be a little bit more careful.

He switched gears instantly, not showing his reaction. "What is this Tucker? You and I have been friends since diapers were fashionable!" He cried, fishing for sympathy.

"You've changed. And I'm not about to become your personal body disposal coordinator when the mood doesn't fancy you to get rid of them yourself, this habit of yours is dangerous. I'm not about to spend the rest of my life in prison because my best friend is some sort of serial killer."

Silence on Danny's end ensures, possibly remorse. Tucker's discovery smarts. It really does.

"But that's a really cool title," He finally says with a hint of humor

"Not for what it means" Tucker replies, humorless. His eyes turn downcast towards the floor,

Danny goes back into a abyss of silence. Not really prepared to fight him. Not really wanting to.

It was back to impassiveness.

"So I guess this is good bye?" He asks meekly, wishing there was no question.

"Don't say anything else Danny. I don't want your words to make me hate you."

Just wanting to be away. Tucker stalks off in a seemingly random direction not crossing paths with him again. He doesn't look back.

Through horribly clouded eyes that are no consiquence of how much Danny wanted to feel warmth in his chest again Tucker's head slowly goes out of sight.

_Good riddance. _

Utterly frustrated he turns invisible and dives into the floor.

* * *

Danny stared at the wall in an alley behind the school, there was nothing for him except for solitude this time. In all of the time he had gotten his ghost powers they had ruined his life. All of the days since have been about blood and ectoplasm, the feeling of spilling either was sensual and breathtaking beyond words to describe them with. Ghosts were interesting creatures after all, who taunted him with their mysteries, in a way he wasn't much unlike his father, just wanting to see what's inside thats all.

Just curious. Thats all. Humans were just as fascinating in the same sick enchanting way, if not more captivating even, as he could watch them as the final light in their eyes was drained he got a glimpse of a pure soul in their final moment as their life is set back to zero.

It's debatable if he had one or not. A soul. Sure he could debate about this day after day after spent night curled up in the fetal position clawing at a maimed body he picked up from who knows where trying to curb his unsatisfiable questions. Which by the way burned the most for the record, but the desires he got would still be there after all of them were answered. After all that's left is a sense of insignificance at the amount of things you can't control in which the list could go on until the end of time.

Like many other things sometimes he wished _he_ wouldn't go on to the end of time.

* * *

_Danny sat crying over the man that he had just killed. It was for no reason, he couldn't understand why he had to do it. So irrational,_

_So unavoidable. _

_He stared at the body, the man was in his thirties, probably had a wife, maybe some kids. _

_His eyes couldn't leave the corpse. _

_There was a soft thump on the ground behind him. Danny barely cared who saw him, it was better off that he spend the rest of his life in a cage. _

_"My dear boy, are you alright?" A man asked from behind him, _

_Danny didn't turn. "No." he whispered somberly_

_"Oh my." The man said, he appeared to have just saw the dead body, "Did you find this here?" He asked in shock._

_"Nn-" he started to say_

_"How traumatizing," The man cut him off. Danny was slightly annoyed, he turned around to see a fairly tall man in around his forties dressed in a black trench coat. "What's your name?" He asks. _

_"Danny Fenton." _

_The man seemed pleased, "I know the Fenton's! You don't happen to be their son do you?" _

_"Yes," Danny replied a little more warily then before. _

_"Let me take you home my boy," He offered soothingly, _

_Danny wiped his tears away, "As long as you don't own a white van." he joked a little bit_

_It seemed to have worked, the man laughed, "Oh no," He turns around and points to a limo parked on the street at the end of the alley way they both were in. Danny gaped a little. _

_The man gingerly nudged him towards the car, _

_Danny pauses and looks back at him, "Wait, what are we going to do about" he looks at the body, _

_"I'll call the police, they'll take care of everything." The man soothingly says, _

_Danny smiles and gets into the car, "Thanks... um... what should I call you?" _

_"Vlad, Vlad Masters." He gets into the seat beside him. There is a chauffeur driving the car, Vlad calmly tells Danny's address to him and to call the police to report a body in the alley way, _

_"How do you know where I live?" He asks warily _

_"Like I said, I'm a family friend, and it's time I paid your parents a visit." Vlad purred. The limo took off into the night._

* * *

Danny surfaced from his emotions he was just sulking in. He was behind the school standing by himself leaning against the wall staring into space, but with all of this isolation he still felt it still wasn't time to go back into public yet. Of all the things Vlad had yet to teach him from that day it was not to go out into public without his emotions under control.

He sighed another long sigh and clawed at his scull to push his hair back from out of his face. There was Dash, approaching him from the corner of the heavily graffitied building. He strutted with exaggerated self glorification while casually making remarks back to some spectators who waited at the corner thinking that Danny couldn't see them. Always Dash, expecting him to back down because he had no backbone.

Some people are just that stupid. He boosted himself away from the wall and stood watching the heavier teenager advance on him.

"Hey Fenturd!" He leered. Danny groaned, he felt his eyes turn red as sense of premonition at the coming chaos inside of him.

"We need to talk," Dash inserted his hand dangerously into Danny's personal space thrusting him up against the wall, he held Danny's scrawny frame by the collar.

Danny sighed, he felt a calming rush of power flow over him, "What is it that you and me haven't talked about before?" He said in a smooth un ruffled tone, Dash seemed to take notice of the intense eye color, he tiled his head in slight surprise and opened his mouth to sneer a reply,

Danny interrupted him, "Oh yeah. That's right, we don't talk about anything. You just have your way with me." The boy growled dangerously and began to lean towards the much bigger teenager,

Danny flipped with a rush of speed and put Dash flat on his back with his arm in a precarious position, he leaned on it curiously testing for carnage, Dash yelps in surprise and pain,

"What the hell Fenton!" He coughed haltingly

Danny laughed coldly and twisted Dash's arm more. He vaguely noticed in the corner of his eye a few of the onlookers gasping in surprise and advancing towards them.

Danny leaned over to whisper in Dash's ear, he kept his eyes on the approaching goons, "How does it feel? Hey?" he asks in a sickeningly sweet tone. Danny slapped him lightly on the cheek with his free arm to get him out of near unconsciousness the teen looked at him groggily, "To be _helpless." _ He hisses lowly, and crushes his arm against the much larger teen's arm one last time.

"What- Are- You doing!" He breathes, cheek pressing against the concrete, he could barely breathe.

_Snap. _

Dash screams in pain,

"As if you needed an explaination when you have me so well trained to expect the very same thing" Danny drops everything and allows himself to be nabbed by one of the charging foot ball players. One of the players was Quan, who rushes down to Dash's aid.

Danny smiles cruelly at Dash as he impacted against the wall.

"Dash! Dash, it's ok man!" Quan soothes, Dash moans and clutches his arm, it's disfigurement is at the elbow which was bending in the wrong direction.

Danny surrenders to the football player whom he had never seen before. Another one came up and repeatedly punched him in the face. As if to teach him a lesson or something. He couldn't help but burst out into laughter between blows,

He laughed because it would heal before the school day was done.

And that Dash wouldn't heal.

Well not for a few weeks anyways.

It was morbidly amusing as he let the agony of being hit turn into ecstasy of victory...

* * *

_Vlad pulled up to Danny's house. The boy scowled at the thought of being brought back to this house, the one's he loved the most would hate him if they found out what he had become, _

_Or what he did for that matter, _

_He sighed, "Thanks for the ride Vlad," He said in a practiced polite tone, _

_"Oh it's no problem Daniel," Vlad replied courteously, _

_Danny didn't think much of the name, it was like a pet name. He walked out of the limo with Vlad tailing him from behind. Both of his parents were waiting for him when he entered. _

_"Do you have any idea what time it is young man!" His mother angrily said to him, he looked down and went past her into his father, _

_"We're gonna have a long talk about you, your curfew, and what I'm gonna do if you break it one more time." His father reproached aggressively. _

_Danny ignored them both and approached the stairs to go up to his room. _

_"Oh Vlad!" Maddie exclaimed as she saw the older man come into the house behind her son, "Wha-What are you doing here at this time of the night?" _

_Vlad cleared his throat, "Well I saw your son walking around town and I supposed he needed a ride home in the dark since I was in the neighborhood," _

_Maddie seemed elated, "That was very kind of you." She said shortly, "Thank you." She added _

_"Yeah! Thanks V-Man!" Jack tacked on. _

_"Well it's really no bother, I suppose I should be visiting you two at a more decent hour though," Danny allowed himself a glance at the clock out of curiosity. It was around 1:00 a.m., that sort of explains why his parents were so furious considering his curfew was at 10. _

_"Good night Vlad." Maddie said, she and Jack both waved good bye, Danny turned around and waved behind the two adult's backs as well, Vlad gave a special wave for him. _

_Vlad left. Danny tensed up expecting all hell to break loose, instead his parent's just looked annoyed and frustrated. _

_"Just go to bed Danny." Maddie said after a few moments of angry silence. _

_"Ok," He said quickly and left them just as easily at the bottom of the stairs. _

* * *

Danny came back from his ride to still smiling while being hit in the stomach now. The two football players looked at him like he was insane, and were hitting him harder now. It didn't hurt or anything, just tingled, they didn't give up on harboring a response from him.

His thoughts returned to his memories. After some cumbersome awkward moments with his parents later Vlad starting showing up more, and Danny liked it, he later told Danny that the only thing that was wrong with the relationship with his parents was that they could see right through him, and instinctively saw the evil in him. Vlad taught Danny to mask it. Without that his parents probably would have put him out of his misery by now.

Danny was jerked out of his thoughts,

"Hey! What are you guys _doing!" _

Danny jumped a little. The voice was female. A familiar frame stood up near the pack of boys.

Oh yeah, he was still being held up against a brick wall being repeatedly punched in the stomach, "Hey Sam!" Danny called cheerfully, mocking the gang trying to beat him into submission, "I still haven't gotten that paperwork done to get your nickname changed, sorry."

"That's ok," She replied warily, she eyed the situation.

He felt himself suddenly released, "What're you gonna do 'bout it if we still have a score to settle with this geek?" Quan leered over Samantha with great hostility. And possessiveness for that matter, he supposed it could be because he was still protecting his friend from Danny, said boy smiled at the thought of being feared by the one's who were feared.

It gave him a sense of dominance. Samantha kept her ground against the football players,

"Sorry, I need to take him off your hands guys." She said calmly, as if expecting them to just cave to her will.

"No w-" Quan stopped and stared for a moment, as did the rest of his friends. "Actually you can have him." He said slowly.

"Thanks!" Sam chirped. The guy holding Danny down tossed him to Samantha. He smiled and waved sweetly to them as he walked in the opposite direction, they waved back.

Danny was perplexed to what had just happened as he hurried after Samantha around the corner, "Well that was fun." he drawled sarcastically, despite what he really felt.

"Why were you doing that?" Samantha asks with concern "Letting them hit you"

"Bad day." He said shortly, Danny wondered remotely if he was ever going to get past this girl's pretty girl head set. He got a strange feeling in his gut over all of her all encompassing concern and caring for the small, weak and defenseless. Apparently that included him, but he wasn't about to let poor generalization skills block him from seeing how fake she really seemed.

She sighed and walked faster,

"Well we really should be getting to class, I only got out because I thought you were in trouble" she remarks,

"You knew I was in a fight?" Danny inquires honestly, "How?"

"I have my ways" She said simply, "What class do you have for this period?"

"Umm biolo-" He stops in his sentence at the sight of the back of her head,

"Hey. Haven't I killed you already?" He blurts out suddenly, not really knowing himself why he suddenly was blessed with _lovely _images of himself blowing out her brains with discreet ectoblasts that he must have been practicing at that forgotten time, she looked at him with a delightful concoction of surprised alarm.

"I'm really not sure what to say to that." she says awkwardly.

"Me neither to be honest, I just hope you aren't actually coming back from the dead to haunt me or something stupid like that"

"Wha-?"

"Or if you aren't then I'm just..." He trailed off feeling frustrated by his memory, there was still something missing.

Samantha looked at him like he was crazy, which he might as well have been for all she thought of the strange moody boy... Something was stopping her from feeling terribly negative towards him though, she would have liked to have thought that it was hope for him.

It felt a little to foreign for them to be her own, something was missing in her persona as well.

Not that she would tell Danny that, he was looking a little to whacked out to have his fire added to by her crazy conspiracy theories.

The silence was apparent, "Y-you kill people?" She asked instead, stutter not intended.

His eyes widened, his accident in words became apparent. "Uhh... No." He said with a faint question in his words, as if trying to convince himself as well.

She started to breathe unevenly, was she alone with a murderer? The question loomed in the air,

Suddenly it didn't seem like such a good idea to be with him anymore.

"I should get going now!" She said quickly, her cute voice was on, although he could see right through it by now.

"Ok," He said in an emotionless monotone, realizing that the jig was up, she could see right through his impassive mask though, in his eyes he still had so much more to say.

That moment they just took in each other, knowing exactly what the other was thinking. The transparency was chilling.

She fled the scene, he could tell that she was trying so hard not to look behind her at him. Once she was gone he went ghost and took to the skies.

* * *

_A/N: And then it took forever to edit... sorry guys. However, this one justifies the misdemeanors of the first two dysfunctional chapters because you know what? It's called growing up, and the rest of the story is going to sound much more like this chapter than anything previous. So you should be happy about all the editing and length! Or just don't be happy if thats your thing, but tell me in a review! Because I'd like to know if there's some crucial thing that needs to be changed or added in a "The world is gonna blow up!" level scenario_

_... or maybe just a little thing that is bugging you..._

_Yeah... I'll take what I can get. Tootles!_


	4. The Unknown

_A/N: Just to let you guy's know I've run out of movie titles... Well from the same region as good the bad and the ugly. I'm pretty sure this still a movie title though and it sort of goes along with the previous chapters. I'm sort of jumping ship on the movie title thing, don't ask me what possessed me to make those the titles of my first three chapters. You'd think I'd know that I would only be able to get away with it for three chapters... _

_By the way, say hello to actual plot, it's been sneaky as of yet, and just to let you know, I really really hate starting stories. _

* * *

The Unknown

* * *

Samantha ran full out as soon as _he _was out of sight. She couldn't really comprehend what had just gone on. What he had done.

Was it un forgivable? Or was she just exercising her self preservation.

She shook herself awake at the entrance to the class she was on a "bathroom break" from.

Nobody looked up. All was good.

Somberly Tucker sat in the seat next to the one Samantha took.

"Are you OK?" She asked him

"Yeah I'm fine," He said in a monotone. He didn't say anything after that.

To be honest she felt a little betrayed at his futile attempts to seem busy.

* * *

Samantha sighed as she came out of the classroom. The only friend she had in... she paused mid monologue, all of her classes that she was getting perfect in seemed identical... Chemistry, was being terrible because he was down for some odd reason. She couldn't help but suspect that it all led back to Danny in some odd way.

Although that's kind of stupid, like he's the center of the universe or something.

Not that he was or anything.

... she blushed,

Then looked up to see Mary-Sue's perfect figure in front of her.

"Hi Samantha!" She said in a warm cheerful tone, She relapsed and smiled at her friend.

"Hello Mary," She said in an equally kind tone but at a softer octave, Mary-Sue took notice of this, her eyes flashed for a second

"What's up?"

Oh everything. She thought to herself, but thinking better than sharing Mary-sue would get it out of her that it was about Danny, she acted strangely around him. "Nothing much"

She just smiled back "I know something is on your mind" she said, eyes glinting a bright pink, Sam stepped back as a soft pink haze seemed to overlap her. It's warmness enveloping her mind until she just saw pink.

It was pretty.

Samantha gasped slightly, "Thanks for the pick-me-up" She added with a wink.

"No problem." Mary-Sue said nonchalantly. The bell rang, "I better not be late! See you soon Sammy!"

"See yah" She chirped with a parting wave. She pauses in her break for her next class wondering what could have troubled her so much.

A green blast is then fired right in front of her face.

She jumps backwards, heaving from surprise, alarmed she realizes it had made a large green mark on the side of the wall. She looks around frantically in the crowd of teenagers all looking at the same blast that nearly hit her.

Only one face strikes her as not scared and insecure.

Danny.

He was skewed in some ways though, there was no evidence that he had fired the blast somehow but the look in his eyes told a completely different story.

Everybody started to move then, they picked up the pace at a more frantic rate. Nobody had seen who had done it, it seemed. Samantha let them all pass her in a panicked flight out of the hallway. In all of this her eyes locked on his in some sort of trance.

It was unbroken until the ghost alarm went off. Samantha was forcibly thrown from her connection with Danny by a couple of middle aged people wearing neon jumpsuits running through the halls.

By the time she looked back he was gone.

* * *

Samantha didn't go to chemistry after all, instead she raved going down the empty stretch of hallway, before she knew it her path took her out the door and into the chilling autumn part of the school grounds. For some sick reason she liked walking through the forested area in the back even though it was usually cold and she would always find the leaves that nobody raked in her clothes and hair somehow.

But for a second while she wasn't disgusted by a more feral part of her subconscious she did feel more at peace, this place made her forget even the most trivial of troubles for that second.

All of this work to make everything feel alright was always put out of orbit by looking into Danny's eyes. The emotion that she suddenly felt was there skewed her perception to the point of falling backwards into a null void. That dark emotion she felt deep down in her gut had her confused, but what is anger? It felt un real, impossible. This was a disturbance of nature it's self

She stopped in mid step to see Danny standing in front of her. He just smirked there for a while. She felt all of the accumulated peace fall out bit by bit and was resisting the urge to take him out suddenly. She didn't understand herself but more-so she didn't understand him. What was he so happy about. Or was it happiness. On the inside of his expression it seemed more similar to barely controlled urges.

She recoiled. How could she think like this! It was so un... human?

"Hey _Sam_." He drawled, meaning to annoy her, it was working, her eerily violent fist clenched in anticipation.

In retrospect the way she was feeling didn't seem like it was un human at all. That seemingly eternal unwavering bliss was the thing that didn't seem human after all. What is human-ness, wanting to hurt somebody, because she did, it riled up in her chest.

_That's not me! _

He was square to her chest now, she didn't see him advance but he was here and looking directly into her eyes. "We need to talk about you and me" he said blatently.

"No, we don't" Samantha replies coldly, she wasn't in the mood to talk to people like him. Even though he wasn't strictly people it seemed.

She laughed coldly, not as if she were strictly people, not anymore.

He seemed to have misunderstand her laugh, he raises an eyebrow. "Something funny?"

Samantha looked at him sadly "If by funny you mean horribly ironic." she replied in a tone that was not at all her own. As she said this she suddenly felt horribly sad, her last few days of happiness with Mary seemed to have been rendered meaningless in the few seconds she was with Danny.

Danny embraces her suddenly, she almost recoils in disgust but can't quite bring herself to do it as he stroked her back softly. She leans into the crook between his chest and shoulder, it was about the only soft part on the bony teenager.

She felt oddly calm. The odd un-rhythmic brush of his hand down the center of her back seemed like it shouldn't feel as good as it did.

Calmness. It was a different feeling this time. Not only did this position feel cruel and un natural it also was familiar. Danny didn't feel like he thought much about what he was doing, he was just sort of touching her back like he just wanted a hug or something.

Ach! There was something wrong, she felt suddenly aware of a presence behind her.

"Why ARE YOU STEALING MY MAN!" A voice screeched from behind them. Samantha whirled around. Mary-sue stood there with her hands alight in pink fire. Her face was devastated.

"Mary!" Samantha cried out in shock, "Why so rash?" Alarm scaled her voice three octaves higher.

"HE"S NOT YOURS!" She screamed again, her voice filling Samantha's head with agony.

"MINE!"

Samantha was in Danny's arms again. She cringed in pain and a tear escaped her eyes.

He withdrew slightly, "You ok?" Danny asked in a soft tone. Actually feeling human empathy this time? Samantha mentally rolled her eyes, she was letting herself believe that he was capable of it.

"No." She said before she could stop the words. There was suddenly something she understood in these last few moments, something seemed to have snapped.

He tried to turn and face her this time, but she instead held him tighter to avoid looking at him. She could compare this with a good snapping, kind of like breaking a bone back into place.

"I need you-" Samantha fought the words, they were the thing that would end her utopia but also would send her back into reality, but they wouldn't stop. Danny flinched at her pause, she hadn't stopped them soon enough.

"-to-" He relaxed, the bastard.

"Kill me."

* * *

_A/N: Well this was certainly long awaited. I'm not sure whether to apologize or just grovel and let you people peck at the soggy remains of my charred muses... __Here they are anyways. Ready for the pecking. There is definitely more where this came from so don't go too hard on me... _


End file.
